


White Witch

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Katja has taken everything from Alex. And now this. AU where the Generals go back to school after the events of SSL somehow.





	

It was bad enough that Katja had kidnapped James, threatened to kill Tin Can, and had Buck bully James for years. But this? This was going too far. As Alex watched the new couple canoodling in one of her secret places, her hands curled into fists and she had to stop herself from doing anything stupid. She also had to remind herself that punching a wall was even more stupid. So she stomped away, gritting her teeth, and headed for the top of the school. Maybe, if she was careful, she could avoid them. After all, Anne wanted to keep her sexuality a secret.

Unfortunately, Alex had forgotten that both girls also went to the stable after school. She wanted to throw herself into fixing something broken immediately so she wouldn’t have to see them, but Tin Can needed some exercise (and would not stop nagging her about it), and there was nothing broken anyway. Alex could have broken something, of course, especially with how angry she was at that witch, but it just wasn’t worth it.

“You seem angry,” said Tin Can as Alex grabbed his tack and put it on him. “Hey, careful with that girth!”

“Sorry,” said Alex, loosening it. Tin Can snorted and stomped a hoof on the ground.

“What are you angry about today?” asked Tin Can.

“I’ll tell you later,” said Alex, checking his tack one more time. She led him out of the stable, even though she wanted to just climb up and ride away from her troubles. But her pony had been shut up all day while she was at school, he needed to be warmed up first so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“I have this paddock booked for the next hour,” said Katja, sitting astride her dark horse. Alex growled and glared at her. Tin Can also glared at Stalker.

“Why do you have to take everything from me?” Alex yelled at her, and finally turned around. Tin Can followed her after shooting one last glare at Stalker.

Alex ended up having to warm Tin Can up in a different paddock. He enjoyed stretching his legs, and Alex felt some of his joy infusing her. Maybe she could forget about her troubles out here, with the sun warming her skin and making Tin Can’s fluffy golden mane look even more golden.

“Oh, I thought this paddock was empty.” And then there she was, and the good feelings lasted for only a few moments. Alex stopped Tin Can in the middle of the paddock and just looked at her. There she was. Beautiful. Stunning. The sun made her hair gleam golden too, and the horse behind her seemed to look radiant despite his grey coat. But then Alex remembered seeing that pretty face kissing another pretty face, and her heart seemed to sink to her toes.

“Hi,” said Alex, trying not to look as miserable as she felt.

“You know, even you can look pretty in the right light,” said Anne. “Maybe because the sun is at your back. It makes your hair and your pony look, you know… golden.”

“Well, it’s too bad your favourite colour is white,” said Alex, and then immediately wished she could retract that statement.

“Can’t I even compliment you?” asked Anne.

“No,” said Alex. “You lost that right when you betrayed me, betrayed us, by getting with that evil witch. You know what she did to us, to me especially.”

The pounding in her ears muffled the sound of hoofbeats, and Alex had to look away to wipe tears from her eyes, but suddenly Katja was there when she looked up. Stalker stood behind her, beside Concorde, while Katja stood beside Anne and took her hand.

“Now, now, Alex,” said Katja. “It’s hardly Anne’s fault if she prefers people of her own stature. Why would she want a scrappy little thing like you?”

“Scrappy?” Alex repeated, feeling heat flare in her veins. “I’ll show you who’s scrappy! Let’s go, right now!”

“Now, that’s hardly a fair fight,” said Katja. “Why don’t we go for a race instead?”

“Through the forest,” said Alex. “The winner wins Anne’s heart.”

“No,” said Anne. “My heart is not up for grabs. It’s taken. I’m taken, Alex. I love Katja.”

“See?” said Katja, looking smug. “She loves me, Alex. Not you. She’ll never love you. Nobody could ever love someone like you.”

Though the race was cancelled, Alex still raced through the forest. Fortunately, she’d managed to finish warming up Tin Can before Anne had appeared. Her pony seemed to sprint through the trees, vaulting over logs. And he did it all himself, without Alex telling him what to do or where to go. She was in no state to control her horse with tears streaming down her face. 

Maybe Katja was right. Maybe nobody could ever love her. At least, not romantically. She was just too tough, and she loved too deeply, and she only seemed to fall in love with high-class girls. The kind of girls who would never look twice at her.

Tin Can eventually slowed down, trotting to a stop in the middle of a clearing.

“She’s wrong, you know,” said Tin Can. “Someone will love you someday, just as much as you love them.”

“She doesn’t have to rub it in my face,” said Alex.

“She’s a bitch,” said Tin Can. Alex snorted at how blunt he was. “Well, she is! She tried to kill me, her stupid brother beats up your little James quite regularly, and she kidnapped and hypnotised James.”

“What does Anne see in her?” asked Alex. “What does she have that I don’t?”

“It’s probably for the best that you never know,” said Tin Can. “But there are plenty of girls like Anne out there.”

“Don’t give me that ‘plenty of fish’ crap,” said Alex. “Not yet. I just wish I didn’t have to see her every day. See them.”

“I know it hurts,” said Tin Can. “I can feel it.”

“Why did it have to be her?” asked Alex.

“The heart is a strange thing, Alex,” said Tin Can. 

“I know,” said Alex. “But after everything that happened, it just feels like a kick in the guts.”

Tin Can tried to comfort his rider, but there was only so much a horse could do.

“Go home,” said Tin Can gently after a while of her crying and him trying to send her soothing thoughts and feelings. “I know a lot of people say this as an insult, but go home and cry to your mama.”

“I don’t want to burden her,” said Alex.

“She’s your mama,” said Tin Can. “Or one of your brothers might be able to help.”

“The one good thing about being the only gay in the family,” said Alex, running her fingers through his fluffy mane. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that. As much as I want to go and beat the crap out of Buck.”

“He didn’t do anything this time,” said Tin Can.

“I know, but I can’t hit a girl,” said Alex.

“That’s probably for the best,” said Tin Can. “She does have those freaky powers. Who knows what she’d do if you hit her?”

“Maybe she used those freaky powers to hypnotise Anne into loving her,” said Alex.

“No,” said Tin Can. “You and I both know that Anne is smarter than that. She wouldn’t fall for it.”

“No, she only fell for her,” said Alex. She sniffled. “Alright. I’ll go home. Hopefully they’re gone.”

They were not gone. Anne and Katja were sitting on a bench at the stable, holding hands and chatting, when Alex walked Tin Can into the wash room. She didn’t look at them, though she couldn’t help but hear them talking and kissing from where she was. She clenched her fist around the sponge that she was using to wash her pony, not seeming to notice the suds that spilled over her hand and dripped to the floor of the wash room. She noticed when she wiped her eyes, though, cursing as the bubbles stung her eyes.

“Maybe we should move,” said Anne, though Alex could only just hear her as she washed the soap from her eyes at the small sink.

“Why should we move?” asked Katja. Alex heard the sound of another kiss, and it tore through her heart.

“Because it’s hurting her,” said Anne. “Please? For me? She’s still my friend.”

“Alright. For you,” said Katja, and kissed her again.

Alex felt miserable as she returned to washing her horse. Anne was still so nice to her, so Alex couldn’t hate her. But she also couldn’t stop loving her. Why did it have to be so hard?


End file.
